There are numerous machining methods for producing precision parts, in which a workpiece is chucked in a chucking device of a machine tool. During chucking, it is important that the workpiece is held strongly enough in the chucking device so that it is not detached or displaced due to occurring machining forces. It is also important to know the precise chucking position of the workpiece in the chucking device and therefore in the machine tool so that a reference to the coordinate system of the machine tool can thus be produced, which is significant for precision of machining. For example, if a measuring machine is used, the workpiece can be scanned with high precision to ensure the workpiece is chucked so as to resist machining forces without play.
In some instances, where chucking occurs at least partially by manual handling of objects, the chucking of the objects can be very time-consuming and work intensive due to the manually intensive nature of at least some of the steps required for the chucking of the objects. For example, in the case of larger components, the manual handling thereof can be made more difficult because of the intrinsic weight or the dimensions of the components. Also, in the case of large piece counts (e.g., in mass production), manual handling can be disadvantageous because, for example, of the continual labor intensive handling of workpieces by operating personnel, a lack of precision in the chucking of an object and/or a lack of precision in an overall system (e.g., machine tool, measuring machine, or test stand).